


Uptown Funk

by Lokaal



Series: Suburban Neighbors [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks, I can really see ezio dancing to uptown funk though, M/M, MY GAY BABIES, Modern AU, boys being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokaal/pseuds/Lokaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second teeny tiny drabble fics for these two. </p><p>Leonardo catches Ezio dancing by his mailbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uptown Funk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delmire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delmire/gifts).



Breathing heavily, Ezio brought his early morning run to a halt at his mailbox. Beside him his German Sheppard, Hunter, sat on the pavement, pink tongue lolling as he panted. Through Ezio’s earphones blared Uptown Funk, and he could not help but dance. He always saw it as a song that suited him perfectly, and began to sing aloud, not caring about how awful he sounded. “Jump on it, if you sexy then flaunt it, if you freaky then own it, don't brag about it, come show me–” 

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, his attention drifted away from the newspaper in his hand. At the next mailbox down from his, a man was staring at him. His blonde hair was ruffled, and his dress shirt was half untucked into sweat-pants, of all things. It was the same man who had been gawping at him yesterday. Ezio found himself smirking. Yesterday after his shower, being thirsty and not caring to dress himself, he had simply walked out into his kitchen. This man was watching him now as he had been yesterday. 

Ezio’s attention went from the man to the thing beside his feet, blurting, “What is that?” Over the noise of his earphones the question came out a little too loudly. He took them out of his ears, squinting at the creature. 

“You mean Missy?” The other man was clearly just as confused. “She’s my dog.” 

“That’s not a dog.” 

“What? Of course she’s a dog. She’s a Pomeranian.” 

“This,” Ezio gestured at Hunter, sitting obediently with his ears perked up to listen. “Is a dog. That, that is a cotton ball with legs, my friend.” 

The man laughed, then covered his mouth and shook his head. “I promise you she’s a dog, no matter how small.” 

“I suppose I’ll just take your word for it,” he almost turned away, but stopped himself. “I’m Ezio.” 

“My name’s Leonardo.” 

Ezio nodded and backed away, whistling for Hunter to follow him. “It’s nice to meet you, Leo.” 

Leonardo shuffled his feet awkwardly. “You too.” The tawny fluff ball named Missy barked at them, it barely being more than a squeak. 

Jumping up the steps to his house, Ezio resumed his singing, the song very much stuck in his head. “I’m too hot–” 

The voice of Leonardo came from the mailboxes. “Hot damn.”


End file.
